gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scream
Scream, en español Gritar, es una canción de Michael Jackson y Janet Jackson, que fue presentada en el episodio Michael. Fue intepretada por Mike y Artie. Contexto de la Canción Artie enojado se imagina caminando y cantando junto a Mike. Despues de molestarse con las decisiones de Will , es apoyado por Mike, se sabe que se hizo todo lo posible para la recreación del escenario de Scream convertiendolo en un cover similar a Vogue en Power of Madonna. Letra Tired of injustice Tired of the schemes The lies are disgusting So what does it mean, damnit! Kicking me down I got to get up As jacked as it sounds The whole system sucks, damnit! Peek in the shadow Come into the light You tell me i'm wrong Then you better prove you're right You're selling out souls but I care about mine I've got to get stronger And i won't give up the fight With such confusions Don't it make you wanna scream (make you wanna scream) Your bash abusing Victimize within the scheme You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize Somebody please have mercy 'cause i just can't take it Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Tired of your telling (telling) The story your way (the story your way) You're causing confusion (confusion) Then think it's okay, damnit Keep changing the rules While you're playing the game I can't take it much longer I think i might go insane (now, baby) With such confusion Don't it make you wanna scream (make you wanna scream) Your bash abusing Victimize within the scheme (scream it baby) You find your pleasure scandalizing every lie Oh father, please have mercy 'cause i just can't take it Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop fucking with me Make me wanna scream Oh, my god, can't believe what i saw As i turned on the tv this evening I was disgusted by all the injustice All the injustice All the injustice Yeah yeah Baby Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Stop pressuring me Just stop pressuring me Stop pressuring me Make me wanna scream Curiosidades *Primer y único dueto entre Mike y Artie Galeria de Imagenes tumblr_lypwv6O76K1qfyijao2_500.jpg|Mike tumblr_lypwv6O76K1qfyijao1_500.jpg glee-scream.jpg tumblr_lyp8m58plL1ql9anxo1_500.gif safe_image.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-1.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-62.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-3.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-54.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-21.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-48.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-34.jpg m&a12345678.jpg|Detras de escena de las grabaciones. Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px|Michael Jackson - Scream Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Michael Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Duetos de Mike Categoría:Duetos de Artie